Liosia princess of Thundera
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU where the queen doesn’t die and Lion-o is a girl named Liosia.


chapter 1

The queen Leona was pregnant. Her little curious adopted tiger son Tygra was very curious. He loved placing his hands on her belly. "I'm with my new baby brother." Tygra said. Tygra was adopted because they found him passed out in the forest and didn't know where to look for his family because he could remember where he lived.

Tygra had got use to living in the palace a couple of months ago. It was a lot to take in at first. But now he was going to be a big brother.

"You know Tygra you might get a sister." Leona said.

"I think I'm getting a brother." Tygra said. He wanted brother, someone he could do boy stuff with. So a sister was out of the question. "I'm getting brother no doubt about it," he said.

"Tygra I can see you want a brother, but there is nothing wrong with a sister." Leona said.

"But I can't play boy games with a girl." Tygra said.

"Sweetie, sometimes you want something and you hope you get it, but sometimes you don't and then you realize it is even better," Leona said.

"But mommy!" Tygra said.

"I know it's hard for you to understand, but sisters are great too," Leona said.

Claudius came in and kissed his wife. "YUCK!" Tygra said.

"Now Claudius I hope you don't plan on doing this in front of the cubs when our the cub is born as you do it now." Leona said.

"Come on they'll get use to it, after all if my son and my unborn son are going to marry lovely cat women they have to get use to kissing," Claudius said.

"Sweetie we don't know if we are going to have another son," Leona said.

"I know maybe we will have a daughter who is just as beautiful as you," Claudius said touching her face.

"I know I'm going to have a brother," Tygra said.

"Tygra, listen we won't know until your mother has the cub and that will be a couple of months from now," Claudius said.

Tygra still loved to place his hands on his mother's growing belly. He loved feeling his little brother or sister kick and punch around.

A couple months later Leonara got a look on her face. "Oh my it's time," Leona said.

"Time?" Claudius said in shocked. "Get the midwives!" he called.

The midwives came quickly and began to escort Leona to the birthing room.

"Mommy?" Tygra asked.

"Don't worry Tygra," Leona said.

Leona was holding Claudius' hand taking deep breathes. She knew very soon she was going to be holding her new cub. "Push!" the midwife said. Leona began to push to bring her child into the world. Then about 15 minutes later crying was heard.

"Alright our little prince is here and he will be an amazing king," Claudius said.

"The problem with that is this child isn't prince, she is a princess," the midwife said. "You both have a beautiful daughter." she said.

They saw the lovely little girl crying. "She's as lovely as you Leona," Claudius said.

Leona was now holding their daughter. Claudius stroked her cheek and let her grasp his finger. Leona told him how happy he looked. She saw that their daughter had him wrapped around her finger.

"What should we name her?" Leona asked.

"How about Liosia?" Claudius said.

"That's perfect, hello sweetheart," Leona said.

The little Princess now named Liosia was the heiress of the kingdom of Thundera. "I think we should bring Tygra in he should meet his baby sister." She said.

Claudius came out of the room and saw Tygra. "Is mommy okay?" Tygra asked.

"Yes you're mother is fine," Claudius said.

"My brother?" Tygra asked.

"Tygra you have a sister." Claudius said.

"A sister?" Tygra asked.

"Yes her name is Liosia," Claudius said.

He took Tygra into the room. Tygra saw his mother holding the baby. He was shocked about how small his sister was. Claudius brought him up closer so he could see better. "She kind of looks like mommy," Tygra said.

"Yes she does," Claudius said.

Tygra reached out his hand to touch her but back away. "You can touch her Tygra just gently." Claudius said.

Tygra gently stroked Liosia's cheek. "Wow she's soft," he said.

Liosia then grasped Tygra's finger. "Look she likes you," Leona said.

As time went on Liosia continued to grow. She quickly went from tiny infant to playful five year old. Tygra played games the Liosia normally wanted to play. He was a good big brother and didn't like it when Liosia got hurt.

Claudius normally gave Liosia anything her little heart desired which was normally time with her brother.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Liosia said.

"Hello princess," Claudius said.

"Daddy where is Tygra?" Liosia asked.

"Tygra, is playing with some of his friends today he can't play with you all the time he probably wants some time to play with some boys his own age." he said.

"But I have no one to play with!" Liosia said then she looked like she was about to cry.

Jaga came up with a little girl. The little girl was cheetah. "Hello Claudius this Cheetara, I just took her in she apparently had been wandering the streets with no family for sometime," Jaga said.

"I see," Claudius said.

Liosia came over. "Cheetara, this is Princess Liosia." Jaga said.

"Hello Princess," Cheetara said.

"Please call me Liosia," Liosia said.

"Okay Liosia," Cheetara said.

"Do you want to play?" Liosia asked.

"Jaga can I play with her?" Cheetara asked.

"I don't see why not, I think it's fine you want to play with another girl." Jaga said.

"Yes, I think it's okay too Liosia needs to play with some other little girls." Claudius said.

"I agree too," Leona said coming up. "I will watch them while they play," she said.

"Come Cheetara I got some dolls and other toys in my room." Liosia said.

"Okay," Cheetara said.

Liosia and Cheetara started to play dolls. "Boys don't understand us girls," Cheetara said.

"Yeah my own big brother Tygra wants to play with his friends more than me I doubt he likes me anymore," Liosia said.

"Liosia that's not true, your brother is growing up and he wants to play with boys his own age and he probably thinks his reputation will be ruin if he is caught playing a girly game," Leona said.

"Yes but I like playing with him too," Liosia said.

"He likes playing with you too, but keep in mind he's older than you and wants to play games you might not like, soon you won't want to play with some of your old toys." Leona said.

"Yes mommy," Liosia said.

They continued to play and enjoy themselves. Tygra came home and saw that Liosia was playing with Cheetara. Tygra thought Cheetara was pretty.

Liosia continued to grow and grow soon she was a lovely young woman. She was very beautiful her soft red hair went down below her shoulders. Her teal eyes were truly hypnotizing. Her face was like that of an angel and she looked very lady like. Many of the men in court were amazed by her beauty. The older ones with sons her age wanted her to marry their sons.

But Claudius felt like he wasn't ready for his dear little Liosia to get married.

It was Liosia's 18th birthday. She was now old enough to get married. "Sweet heart we both knew this day would come," Leona said.

"I know it's just hard to let go, she's my little girl." Claudius said.

"Yes I know, but she is now eighteen and time for her to look for a husband." Leona said.

"I know Leona," Claudius said.

Liosia was all dressed up and now there was going to be a ball and she was going to dance with all the bachelor men of age in court. There were several of them. All them intent on winning over the princess.

"Presenting Calon of the black mane family," the announcer said.

Calon came up to Liosia and kissed her hand.

"Presenting Lionel of the brown mane family." the announcer said.

Lionel came up and kissed Liosia's hand.

"Presenting Afron of the golden mane family." the announcer said.

Afron kissed Liosia's hand and winked at her.

"Presenting Leonardo of the white lion family." the announcer said.

Leonardo kissed Liosia's hand then went over to sit with his family.

Liosia enjoyed dancing with all of them. Her father and mother saw that it was going well. Soon the suitors will be trying to win her over.


End file.
